Dreams Can Come True
by MT Yami
Summary: TK misses Catherine, and decides to visit his Grandpa in France so he can see her. Will Catherine go out with him or will TK come home empty-handed?


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I own Willis' love, for all that matter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I own Willis' love, for all that matter. I own Yama-chan's love too.

Author's Note: Hello again. I just love Catheru (TK/Catherine), so I just HAD to write this. This is only the first chapter. This is a two-parter story.

Dreams Can Come True

by Eternal Moonbeam

TK sat back on his bed, thinking about her. She was all he could think about; those beautiful blue eyes, that long golden hair. That cute French accent.

Yes, it was Catherine he yearned for. Not Kari, not Yolei. I was her he loved. Ever since he had kissed her back in France, she had occupied his mind day and night. But what to do? TK sighed and rolled over.

"T-K!" a squeaky voice cried. TK recognized it as Patamon's.

"Sorry Patamon," TK apologized. "Patamon, do you miss Floramon every now and then?"

"Yeah, sure TK! She's such a pretty Digimon," Patamon grinned. "Why do you ask, TK?"

"Nothing. Be right back," TK ran out of the room to the telephone. He quickly dialed his grandpa's number.

"Hello? Grandpa? Yeah. Do you mind if me and Patamon come visit you in France?" TK asked, then listened. "You don't? Of course it's all right with Mom and Dad…yeah, I'll help Grandma fix the roof…sure, I'll see you tomorrow!"

TK hung up and grabbed his backpack and Patamon. "Mom! I'm going to France!"

"Wha-? TK!" Mrs. Takaishi shook her head as her son ran out the door. "TK! Come back here this instant!"

TK popped his head back into the door. "Sorry Mom. I have some unfinished business in France. Vive le France!"

"Be careful and call me when you get there!" Mrs. Takaishi said hopefully. ~ I really shouldn't be so lenient with TK. ~

"Okay. Love you Mom!" TK headed for the airport.

When he got there, he bought his tickets and sat down. His flight wouldn't leave until an hour later, so TK and Patamon hung out around the shops at the airport before his plane was called.

"Hey TK! Look!" Patamon said, and pointed to a jewelry shop.

"A jewelry shop in an airport? What the heck?" TK asked and ran into the shop. "OMG! Look Patamon, don't you think that would be the absolute perfect present for Catherine? Um, I meant Grandma!" TK sweatdropped, hoping Patamon didn't catch his slipup.

"Sure TK. I miss Floramon too," Patamon said slyly. "Why don't you get her that necklace? Maybe she'll go out with you."

"Okay," TK called over the salesman and pointed to the pretty silver rope necklace. "Can I get this one?'

"Of course young man," The salesman took out the necklace and put it into a pretty velvet box. "That'll be ten thousand yen."

~ Ugh. I hope I have enough. ~ TK rummaged into his backpack and barely extracted ten thousand yen. "Well, there goes my Playstation 2."

"Here you go," the salesman handed the box to TK.

"Um, yeah, thanks," TK stuffed the box into his backpack and ran to catch his plane.

Many hours later, Patamon shook TK awake. "We're in France, TK. Your Grandpa will be waiting for you at the airport."

"Okay. Let's go," TK got up and grabbed his backpack. Then he stepped off the plane. 

Glancing around, he spotted his grandfather, Michel. "Grandpa!"

"TK! Get ready to sing!" Michel said in a singsong voice.

"Grandpa, I'm not a little boy anymore," TK said, a large sweatdrop forming on his forehead.

"You know you have to sing 'Frere Jacques' whenever you see me," Michel winked.

"GRANDPA!" TK fumed. 

"Oh all right," Michel sighed. "Come. Get your bags and we'll get you home."

"Um, Grandpa? I forgot to pack. All I've got is my backpack," TK grinned sheepishly.

"Well, we'll just get you some nice clothes on the way, shall we? I take it you like green, like your brother," Michel smiled. "Come TK."

"Oui, Grandpa," TK said, and followed his Grandpa to the motorcycle.

Once home, TK was decked out in a nice green sweater and khaki pants. He ditched the sailor hat and replaced it with a green beret. 

"You look wonderfully French!" TK's Grandma ran to hug him. "Vive le France!"

"Yeah Grandma," TK smiled weakly. "Grandpa? While I'm here, I kind of wanted to look up a girl named Catherine. You know, that digidestined who helped us destroy the control spires here?"

"Oh yes! Catherine! She lives right by the Seine. I give you the address and you can go right ahead," Michel scribbled Catherine's address on a piece of paper and handed it to TK.

"Merci, Grandpa," TK said, and taking Patamon, ran out the door.

"TK! Are you sure about this?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah. Pretty sure. Boy, Tai would kill to see Catherine again," TK grinned, and taking a deep breath, rang the doorbell on Catherine's house.

A tall blond woman answered the door. "'Ello? May I 'elp you?" she said in a heavy French accent.

"Yes, um, I'm here to see Catherine," TK said.

"Oh . I'll be right back," the woman said. Soon, the face of a blond angel appeared in the doorway.

"Hello? Who are you?" Catherine asked, in her light French accent.

TK's cheeks turned pink. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm TK Takaishi. My Grandpapa and I rescued you and Floramon from Versailles Palace when the Digimon invaded France."

"Oui! TK!" Catherine ran and hugged him. "I almost didn't recognize you! You look so different! So chic!"

"Merci Catherine," TK blushed.

"It is so nice to see you again," Catherine smiled. "Please, come in."

"Okay," TK stepped inside the beautifully furnished house. "Where's Floramon? Patamon's kinda anxious to see her."

"Oui. Come into my room," Catherine said, and directed TK into her room. Patamon jumped out of TK's backpack, as Floramon ran to them.

"Patamon!" Floramon squealed.

"Floramon!" Patamon kissed her hand, just like Michel had taught them.

TK bent over and kissed Catherine's hand also. She giggled and blushed.

"My, my, your Grandpapa has taught you to be a fine gentleman," Catherine said sweetly. "TK?"

"Oui, Catherine?" TK asked as Catherine leaned towards him.

"Could you kiss me again?" Catherine asked shyly.

"Of course, Catherine," TK captured her rosy lips hungrily. A wild and passionate kiss resulted from TK's bottled feelings.

Catherine gripped the back of TK's head as she forced him to deepen the kiss. Her hands began to wander.

TK gasped for air a few moments later. "Catherine, I don't know if we should be doing this…"

"Don't be sure, then," Catherine purred. "Shall we take a walk by the Seine? It's lovely at night."

"That sounds great. Patamon? Floramon? Are you guys okay here?" TK asked.

"Sure TK," Patamon answered. Floramon nodded.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you guys around," TK took Catherine's hand and they went out the door.

Hmm, what will TK and Catherine do while they're out on their little stroll? Find out on the next chapter of…Dreams Can Come True. Well, minna, just r and r plz!

-Eternal Moonbeam


End file.
